


I Never Relax

by DuccleMinded



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ejaculate, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuccleMinded/pseuds/DuccleMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Sherlock to relax for once.<br/>So he gives Sherlock a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Relax

John Watson woke up to something that sounded like glass falling and breaking on to the ground.

He used to be such a light sleeper (the war had done that to him), but living with Sherlock Holmes had changed all that. His night antics kept John up until odd hours of the early morning. If he couldn't sleep over experiments, then he wouldn't sleep at all.

John pulled some socks over his feet and padded his way over to the kitchen. There sat his flatmate, his curly hair in jumbles and his eyes wide and eyebrows narrow. John's eyes drifted to the floor where he saw a mess of jars and an organ that he hoped wasn't a heart on the floor.

Sherlock made a disgruntled noise and went back to work on his computer, apparently not even thinking about cleaning the mess he'd made.

“What happened?” John asked, being careful not to step in it.

“Oh. John.” Sherlock didn't look up, only started typing faster. “What are you doing awake?”

“You woke me up.”

“It seems like the jar woke you. Are you off to work?”

John stared at Sherlock. He took a look at his wrist watch just to make sure he wasn't crazy.

“Sherlock, it's three thirty.” He frowned in concern. “You haven't been up all night, have you?”

“Indeed I have.” Sherlock used his chair to swivel over to the microscope that was on the other side of the table. “These decaying mushrooms have a strange effect on the human body and I want to see why. It is of the utmost importance.”

John crossed his arms. “But you were up all night last night too. And I believe the night before that.”

Sherlock took his eyes away from the microscope and looked at John in annoyance.

“And if you don't leave me in peace, then I'll be up tomorrow night too.”

“No,” John shook his head and walked over to Sherlock. “No, this has got to stop. You're not sleeping, you're not eating. This is unhealthy.”

Sherlock did a half smile and turned back to his experiment. “Since when have you ever known me to care about my health. Now pick up that heart on the floor, will you?”

John grumbled and went into the kitchen to grab some rubber gloves. When he opened the glove drawer, he found one glove in perfect condition. The other glove was being used as a flower pot. Weeds and other odd looking plants were sprouting out of it. John didn't even want to know how.

He just picked up the heart with the gloved hand and walked over to Sherlock. Sherlock, while still looking through the microscope held out his hand. Instead of a heart, however, John placed his bare hand on into Sherlock's.

Sherlock frowned and looked up. “What?”

“You need sleep, Sherlock.” John said, looking at him with the Watson's Serious face.

Sherlock pulled his hand away, but John hung on. “You need to relax.”

“I never relax.” Sherlock said, yanking his hand away and turning back to the microscope.

John tilted his head and a mischievous smile crossed his lips. “I could show you how.”

The way that John said it caused Sherlock to finally stop what he was doing. John set the heart down on the table. He held out a hand. Sherlock hesitated for a few moments, but then took it. John closed his fingers around Sherlock's hand and led him to the couch.

He sat Sherlock down and then straddled his legs around Sherlock's lap. Sherlock looked a bit afraid.

“John.” Sherlock said, licking his dry lips and willing his mind to be calm. “We can't do what you're thinking about doing.”

“How do you know what I'm about to do?” John said with a playful grin.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes, his body finally relaxing. “Oh please. The position we're in, the angle your face is turned to me, not to mention the look in your eyes clearly states-”

John leaned him quickly and kissed him on the lips. A long, sweet, innocent kiss. Sherlock hiccuped his last deduction. His eyes were opened. He was surprised. He wasn't surprised that John did it, he was surprised about how good it felt.

John pulled away from the kiss and looked at Sherlock carefully. Sherlock looked back at him with those bright blue eyes.

“What was that for?”

“I want to try to get you to relax.”

“Is this an experiment?”

John almost laughed. “If you want it to be, Sherlock.”

It couldn't just be a moment. Not with him.

Sherlock leaned into John and then stopped. John's entire body ached, but he wouldn't meet him halfway. If Sherlock wanted this then he had to prove to John that he wanted it.

Sherlock pulled back only for an instant and John was worried that this had all been one big mistake but then Sherlock's face came crashing into John's.

What happened next was a flurry of lips and mouths and tongues with a slight moaning and sighing. John took off his sweater in a matter of minutes and then went about helping Sherlock unbutton his shirt. Sherlock barely had enough time to think about how fast they were moving when they were back at snogging each other's faces off.

John was still straddling Sherlock, his legs bent at the knees on the couch. John held Sherlock's face with both his hands while Sherlock kept his firmly on John's waist. John mouthed Sherlock's ears and neck and Sherlock let his head fall slightly, letting John do what he will.

When John felt Sherlock against him, he stopped. Sherlock stopped too, his face red with embarrassment. He mumbled some unimportant excuse. John just stared at him, carefully. His hand traveled down Sherlock's neck, down his chest, and to his pants.

Sherlock gasped and shook.

“John, wait...” Sherlock's body starting quivering with nervousness and cautious anticipation. “You don't... I haven't...”

“You haven't done this before.” John said, continuing to rub Sherlock from the outside. “I know. It's okay. I'll take care of you. You trust me?”

Sherlock just nodded, feverishly.

John took out Sherlock's now hard dick from the confides of his pants. John tried not to be impressed with the size- he would have never guessed someone who was so disinterested in sex could carry such great equipment.

Sherlock watched John nervously. He didn't understand why John was staring at his penis like that. His pupils were dilating and his heart rate had just sped up. So did his hands.

Sherlock's breath hitched and he kept trying to deduce what was going on and why. He would have been able to concentrate more if John wasn't so good with his hands. But he was. So Sherlock had to just go right on out and ask.

“John... Why...”

“I want you.” John said, his voice suddenly dark. He grinned a bit, “Well, I want you to relax, but I also want you. I want you so bad...”

Sherlock bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered. “I want you too.”

“Yeah?” John said, body shivering. “This is okay?”

“ _Yes_...” Sherlock groaned, gripping the edges of the couch.

“Do you want some more?”

“Oh God, yes.”

John turned his attention to the pulsating member in his hand. He flicked out a tongue just to taste it and his eyes traveled up to watch Sherlock.

Sherlock's entire body arched at the slightest sensation of warm and wet. He whimpered pathetically which made John smile just a little bit. John put his lips up to the head of Sherlock's dick and gave it a small kiss-like gesture. Then he engulfed his entire penis into his mouth. There was no teeth. Just a gentle, quick sliding motion.

Sherlock's mind was flying, but he couldn't get a hold on anything. The sensation he felt unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. It was too much. It was overload. He couldn't think.  _Sherlock Holmes stopped thinking_.

Sherlock made a gurgling sound as he realized that he hadn't breathed or swallowed in the past couple seconds. He tried to get control of his body again. It wasn't working.

“ _Juh-on._ ” Sherlock forced out his name in two syllables.

John didn't stop. Instead, he began to pick up his pace, bobbing his head faster.

Sherlock placed a tentative hand over the top of John's head. His short military cut stuck up through Sherlock's fingers. Sherlock just let his hand hoover there, not placing too much pressure on it.

John did it for him. His hand came up over Sherlock's and he pressed down hard, giving Sherlock permission. Sherlock groaned and grabbed John's head with both his hands and shoved his cock further in his mouth.

John didn't even gag. Sherlock almost lost it right then and there.

“ _Oh God. Oh God_.” He couldn't stop talking in italics.

John's mouth was absolute magic. His lips slide up and down Sherlock's shaft with ease while his tongue rolled around the very tip of his penis. Meanwhile, John was running his hands all down the sides of Sherlock's body, cupping and squeezing at his bum.

The room was too hot. Sherlock knew that his temperature was rising due to the amount of blood that was circulating in his prick and the adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

“John, I'm... I can't... John...  _John_!” Sherlock moaned and shuddered as he came into John's mouth.

His climax was hard and strong. Sherlock had never before ejaculated for anyone other than himself, and he rarely did that. The feeling was too much. For the first time in years, the tension in muscles fell apart. His brain slowed and eventually relaxed. He felt free. He was coming too fast and too hard and it almost ached, but it felt so good that Sherlock just wanted to melt into the couch.

John swallowed like a professional. Sherlock's dick was clean and semi-limp as he let it slide out of his flatmate's mouth. John wiped his lips with the back of his hand and grinned up at Sherlock.

Beads of sweat fell down from Sherlock's forehead and he leaned back on the couch, wiping his face and trying to catch his breath. He couldn't, so John ended up climbing on the couch and cradling him, whispering such comforting words in Sherlock's ear, Sherlock wouldn't have minded if he never heard anything else ever again.


End file.
